


Baby Boomer

by Inner_Devil



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complete, Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Fluff, OC villain - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Two Versions, one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir face a villain with a unique power: his sneakers have been akumatized and given him the power to turn others into children, making it easier to steal Ladybug's miraculous. But something goes wrong and Chat Noir ends up being hit with the powerful beam, turning him into a child. How will Ladybug get him out of this one? And how many puns will it take to get there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [double-m-b.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=double-m-b.tumblr.com).



> Lots and lots of fluff and cute baby Chat Noir = an insanely fluffy fic  
> Enjoy!

Everything had been normal for Marinette and Adrien lately. And for anyone else, that would have been a welcome blessing. But not when these two were heroes in disguise. There hadn't been any trouble recently, which had Marinette on edge. Adrien, however, seemed laid back and relaxed. Marinette was convinced that someone would be akumatized at any moment though. Even Alya was beginning to get concerned about her friend.

"Marinette? Is something wrong?" she questioned as they left class. "You seem a little stressed."

"Huh? Oh, no," Marinette brushed off with a strained chuckle and forced smile, eyes darting around worriedly. "I'm fine."

"All right, if you say so," Alya answered, clearly seeing straight through her friend's lie. She let it slide though. "So I think I'm getting closer to figuring out who Ladybug is! She must have some background in gymnastics to be able to do all those stunts. That really narrows down the options."

Marinette chuckled, then yelped as she tripped over her own two feet. Alya just sighed fondly and helped her clumsy friend back to her feet.

"Come on. Let's get to the library. We have research to do for our project," she insisted.

The pair headed to the library and worked on their project for a while, managing to get some work done in the quiet. That is, until a sharp cry pierced through the air just as Marinette was beginning to relax. Glancing around tensely, she saw that Chloe had become a toddler! And she wasn't the only one. There was a boy standing on one of the tables who was turning people into children! He seemed to target those who had a habit of whining or behaving like a brat, so it made sense that Chloe had been the first target. And despite her personal feelings about some of these people, Marinette knew she had to help.

"Tiki, spots on!" she called once she was in a more private area. The second she was transformed, she rushed out to stop the villain.

Adrien's miraculous soon alerted him to the trouble, earning a groan as he muttered, "Come on, Plagg. Guess our break's over. Claws out."

Soon enough Chat Noir joined the fight. "Need some help, bugaboo?" he teased, practically flying through the air to avoid being hit.

"Not now, kitty. I'm a little busy," Ladybug retaliated.

"Ah, come on, m'lady. Don't bug out," the blonde chuckled. "I'm only trying to help take down the Baby Boomer."

"Baby Boomer? As if," she scoffed, trying to figure out where the akuma had gotten in and how to get rid of it.

"What? He's turning people into babies. And if you ask me, it's with a boom. Baby. Boomer. Baby Boomer?" Chat Noir defended, somehow managing to keep his breathing steady throughout the fight. 

Ladybug rushed towards the Baby Boomer, deciding to attack head on. But as she did, the villain noticed and decided to make her the next victim.

"Ladybug, no!" Chat Noir cried, leaping into action to block the beam. He was soon hit by the blue ray fired from the boy's sneakers as he stomped though, turning Chat Noir into a child. The pair fell to the ground momentarily, allowing just enough time for the villain to move on to a new venue.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug called, fearing the worst. She watched worriedly until she heard a soft whimper and he started to sit up.

"Wadybug?" he murmured, rubbing his emerald eyes as he looked around. His voice had become much higher in pitch and far more innocent. Ladybug couldn't help stifling a giggle when she heard his voice. It was just so cute!

"Chat Noir," she answered with an amused smiled. When he turned around and saw what an absolute kitten he'd turned into, Ladybug couldn't help herself. The raven haired girl with the bluebell eyes collapsed with laughter.

"Wadybug! It's no' funny!" Chat Noir scolded, stomping as he fumed. But it was to no avail as Ladybug continued laughing. His squeaky voice only made it worse. "We gotta stawp da Baby Boomer!"

"You're right, you're right," Ladybug gasped out between giggles. "Let's go."

She started to run off, but noticed that Chat Noir was lagging. He couldn't keep up with such tiny legs. Smiling, she came back and hoisted him onto her hip, positioning him gently. "There we go. Now let's go, kitty," she told him, rushing off to find the villain.

The second he was found, the Baby Boomer was on the attack. Ladybug and Chat Noir had to move fast to keep from getting hit. But all the movement seemed to wear him down. They were nearing the end of the battle when Ladybug heard a loud, high pitched call of "Catacwism!" and fell down with laughter yet again. Chat Noir managed to land his attack, temporarily keeping the Baby Boomer from doing anymore damage.

"Wadybug! It's no' funny!!!!!" he whined. "We hafta beat 'im!"

It took some time, but Ladybug eventually managed to stop laughing and get to her feet once more. Using her lucky charm, she managed to end the battle and de-evilize the akuma. Once it was over, everyone returned to their real age and size. 

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug called, glancing around. She sighed happily when she spotted him, back to his usual self. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"I'm feline fine," he chuckled, sauntering over to her. He began to try telling her something, likely involving another pun, when Ladybug's miraculous began to alert her. "Your miraculous," he sighed.

"I know. See ya 'round, kitty cat," Ladybug teased, ruffling his hair before rushing off. She transformed back to Marinette in secret and giggled at the memory of little Chat Noir, completely unaware that the boisterous hero had transformed into Adrien and was returning to their school.


	2. Alternative Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by double-m-b.tumblr.com

The tall, attractive, black-clad guy stood next to the beautiful, graceful, dark-haired girl. They stood in their homeroom classroom where the "Baby Boomer" stood. A few people in the class were already affected by the villain, including Alya who was struggling to record the current events. Ladybug looked around the room for something to stall while she and Chat tried to figure out where the akuma was.

"Go Wadybug!" cheered Alya. 

Ladybug cracked a smile. Her best friend's clothing hung loosely on her and her glasses were too large for her face. It was pretty fuckin' adorable. Ladybug would go on about how her classmates looked so cute, but the Baby Boomer stomped their red classic sneakers. Ladybug, not even realizing she was dodging the attack, jumped into the air to make her own attack. The wave from the stomp grew larger in diameter below her until it reached Chat Noir. He was oblivious, since he was busy attempting to calm his toddler classmates. The villain launched out of the window, leaving Ladybug to land where he once stood.

"Shoot,'' she cursed, pulling back her yoyo. "Come on, Chat. Let's--CHAT!" she yelled, realizing the wave hit him.

He turned around to look at her. His eyes were wide and green and his hair was even messier and wild. His ears seemed huge on his head and his costume too large for the smol. Luckily his mask shrunk too so his secret identity wasn't revealed. He realized his new size when Ladybug walked over and knelt down.

"You're like a little kitten," she chuckled, blushing some.

He angrily pouted at her, his face turning red. But his angry face turned into a smirk when he realized that he should be irresistible as a cute, smol child.

"I'm mo'e ado'able dough," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. She broke out laughing. After a while, she calmed herself and took a deep breath.

 "Yeah, yeah. Now let's go get this guy before I need to put you down for a cat nap," she told him. 

He nodded and started towards the hole in the window proudly. He tripped of course and attempted to catch himself, but failed since his leather costume was like a million sizes too big. Normally, he'd jump up and brush it off. But he's a fragile smol. He sat up and sniffled some. Ladybug panicked. She was never good with comforting Manon or anything so she was very uncomfortable having to comfort her own crime fighting partner. She quickly knelt down and scooped him into her lap.

"Sh sh sh. It's okay," she cooed. After a while, he stopped sniffling and grinned. This was the greatest moment in his life. In the arms of his love. What could be better? "You okay now?" she asked him. They really needed to go beat the bad guy.

Chat faked a sniffle. 'I dunno. I fink you sh'u'd cawwy me da rest of da fight," he answered dramatically. She sighed and stood, picking him up and adjusting him on her hip.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Vewy," he answered, literally beaming. Ladybug launched out the window and found the Baby Boomer. She summoned her lucky charm. It was one of those little child backpack holder things for parents or adults to carry the child on their back. She cracked a grin as she figured out what to do. First she sat Chat down on the roof so she could put him in the carrier.

"I'm not goin' in dat," he stated, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Get in it,'' she ordered, trying not to sound too mean.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Stop acting like a child and get in the thing!" she yelled, annoyed. He grumbled some to himself as she helped him into the thing. She carefully put it onto her back after he was secure.

"As much as I wove you, dis is humi'iat'in,' he stated. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now when I say so, use Cataclysm and touch that," she told him, pointing to the villain's shoe. He nodded.

Ladybug took a deep breath and started running across the roof towards Baby Boomer. He stomped, but she jumped to avoid it. She started getting close.

"NOW!" she yelled.

"CATACWISM!" Chat Noir declared proudly, holding up his hand. Ladybug flipped at the perfect time in front of Baby Boomer for Chat's tiny hand to touch the shoe and destroy it. Ladybug landed and got Chat out of the carrier. She de-evilized the akuma and everything went back to normal. 

"Pound it!" they both said in unison as they fist-bumped.

They stood there for a moment until Ladybug smiled at Chat. She ruffled his hair behind his ear. He involuntarily let out a quiet purr before blushing bright red.

"Cute little kitten," she chuckled.


End file.
